pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Parr
Violet Parr is a major character in The Incredibles. She is the oldest child and only daughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Called "Vi" by friends and family, she has the ability to produce force-fields and turn invisible. She has two younger brothers Dash and Jack-Jack. Biography ''The Incredibles'' When Violet is first introduced, she is depicted as pantophobic, gloomy, uncertain, and socially withdrawn, preferring to hide most of her face behind her long raven hair. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but feels too shy to approach or even talk to him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. During a family dinner, her mother Helen a.k.a. Elastigirl asks her how school was, noting that she has barely touched her food, but then Dash teases her about her crush on Tony, which greatly annoys Violet. This erupts into a fight, in which Dash runs around the table, hitting Violet, and Violet retaliates by generating her force-field that Dash crashes into and gets knocked back by. Helen tries to separate them and Bob, a.k.a. Mr. Incredible, feels reluctant to intervene. However, the fight is broken up when a family friend, Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone, rings the doorbell. After Bob returns from his night with Lucius, Violet and Dash hear their parents arguing loudly and rush into the scene to investigate. When Bob senses that Dash is in the same room he and Helen are in, he calls for them to come out, and Violet also appears, having turned invisible to listen to their argument without being noticed. Bob and Helen then assure the children that he and Helen always work as a team, no matter what. Helen apologizes to the children for waking them up before ushering them back to bed. In one of the montages following Bob's return from Nomanisan Island, Violet is seen gloomily listening to music and reading a magazine when he comes up to her and gives her a loving kiss. When Helen finds out that her husband (who has been doing secret hero work behind his family's back) is in trouble, she decides to go search for him and bring him back home. She places Violet in charge during her absence, but Violet notices super-suits in her mother's bag and asks her about them. Dash, due to his ability to run at super speeds, grabs the super-suits made for himself and Violet. While examining her suit, Violet discovers, to her great surprise, that it can turn invisible along with her, rendering her totally unseen, and without disrupting her force fields (the force field part is discussed in A Magic Kingdom Adventure (AMKA)). However, Dash runs off after his mother, prompting Violet to go after him, and the two siblings end up stowing away on a plane their mother has borrowed from a friend. When Elastigirl discovers her children aboard the jet, they argue over whose fault it is and Elastigirl is shocked that they seem to have left Jack-Jack alone in their house, to which Violet replies that she got one of her classmates to take care of the baby. Just then, missiles, sent by Syndrome, close in on the plane, and Elastigirl orders Violet to put a force field around them for protection. However, Violet is unsure if she can generate such a large force field, and is unsuccessful at carrying out the order. Elastigirl is forced to use her powers to turn herself into a ball around her children, shielding them just as the missiles slam into the plane, destroying the aircraft. She grabs them when she sees them falling with her, then turns her body into a parachute to gently land in water. Once they land in the water, both Violet and Dash are terrified at the prospect of drowning, but Elastigirl harshly tells them to calm themselves down, threatening to ground them for a month if they do not. Seeing contrails left behind by the missiles, Elastigirl decides to head in the direction the missiles came from. She morphs her body into a rubber raft, on which Violet appears to be the only passenger as Dash serves as the outboard motor. Arriving at a shore of Nomanisan Island, they make their camp out in a cave. Elastigirl instructs her children to use their powers should anything goes wrong, but when Violet tries to protest, Helen warns her children that the bad guys they will be facing will be not like those on cartoons as those bad guys are merciless and will kill them if they get the chance. She places Violet in charge again in her absence, promising to return by morning. Before Elastigirl leaves Violet calls for her and apologizes to her for her failure to protect the plane (and failing to live up to expectations), to which Elastgirl apologizes back to Violet, stating that Elastigirl herself wasn't being fair to suddenly ask so much of Violet. Elastigirl forgives Violet and reassures her that the latter has more power than she herself realizes, but also warns her that in their situation, doubt is a luxury they can no longer afford. Her confidence now bolstered, Violet reaches a turning point as she practices her power on the camp fire in their cave shelter, but Dash, out of boredom, decides to look around. Violet tries to talk him out of it, as he is acting as though they are on a vacation, warning them that their parents' lives—as well as their marriage—could be in danger. Nevertheless, Dash explores deep into the cave, promising that he won't leave it, but he comes running back as flames are coming in his direction (The cave Dash and Violet are in is actually a rocket exhaust pipe). Dash grabs Violet, and they narrowly escape the flames, just in time to see a rocket taking off into the night sky. They spend the rest of the night in a jungle, huddling together to keep warm. The next morning, Dash hears a monitor robot (disguised as a wild jungle bird) asking for identification. He wakes up Violet, who stares curiously at the robotic bird that suddenly triggers a deafening alarm. They run away, with the bird flying after them, and soon they are cornered by three Velocipods piloted by Syndrome's security guards. She reminds Dash of what their mother had said, telling him to run, which he does, and two of the guards chase after him. Turning invisible to hide herself from the remaining guard and remaining invisible, she attacks him with a large stick. Displaying a high level of ingenuity, the guard uses dirt to find Violet once she has submerged herself in a shallow pond. Just then, Dash returns and stops the soldier from killing Violet, who in return saves him from that soldier by enclosing both herself and Dash in a force-field; both discover that she can float inside her force-field if generated in mid-air. Dash then proceeds to move the force sphere by running along its inside surface, propelling it at considerable speeds and mowing down everything in their path. After destroying two more Velocipods, they literally run over their parents. After a brief and joyful reunion, the family works as a super-team for the first time as another wave of henchmen find them and attack them. During this fight, Violet once again displays her increasing confidence, raising a large shield which protects her family from a hail of submachine gun fire. Though the guards are quickly overpowered, Syndrome jumps into the scene and immobilizes the family in his zero-point energy. Once the family is imprisoned in his base's containment unit, Violet, while restrained by suspension beams, succeeds in wrapping a force-field around herself and severs her magnetic bonds. At the same time, her father apologizes to everyone for being a lousy father and being so caught up in the past that he missed out on his greatest adventure: his family. Violet has gathered enough momentum to roll towards a nearby control panel. As her father vows to get the family out of the situation no matter what it takes, Violet commends him for making some excellent progress and presses a button on the control panel that frees the family from the suspension beams. The family then makes their way to a hanger in hopes of getting a plane to head to Metroville. When they realize that a plane won't be fast enough, Dash suggests they use a rocket, and Violet suggests that they just need to use the coordinates from the previous launch so they won't have to try to fly it manually. Syndrome's former co-worker Mirage, who has defected from her employer after folding her apparent relationship with him, steps in to help the family escape. After finally returning to Metroville, the family is faced with the Omnidroid 10, which attacks the children, but Violet wraps her force-field around herself and Dash, protecting them from its claws. The Omnidroid then slams its huge bulk onto Violet's force field, dissipating it and knocking Violet unconscious. Just as the kids are about to be crushed, their father steps in and holds up the robot for Helen to reach for the kids and take them to safety. Frozone suddenly shows up to aid the family. Bob then finds a remote Syndrome has left behind. Violet and Dash realize that "the remote controls the robot." Her involvement in the battle comes after her elastic mother trip-wires up the robot, when an invisible Violet gets her hand on the remote while dodging the robot's claws. Dash and Violet have a very short fight over the remote, which their mother takes control of, and the family and Frozone wait as the Omnidroid approaches. Violet refuses Elastigirl's order to hide and remains by her side until the Omnidroid is destroyed when Bob launches its detached claw (which the robot has fired at Bob a little earlier to prevent him from getting his hands on the remote) that penetrates through its bulk and rips out its brain pan, killing it. With the Omnidroid destroyed, the Parrs return home, where they are caught again by Syndrome, who has baby Jack Jack in his arms, intending to kidnap him and raise him to be a sidekick. However, Jack-Jack After Jack-Jack is rescued by Elastigirl and Syndrome is killed when his cape gets snagged in the turbine of his manta jet, Violet wraps her force-field around the Parrs to protect them from that wreckage of Syndrome's jet that falls onto them and destroys their house. Three months later, Violet feels courageous enough to talk to her friends, and also Tony, who is now the shy one rather than Violet, and they plan to go to the movies on Friday. Violet tells Tony that she will buy the popcorn. In this scene, Violet was seen wearing a pink shirt and khaki pants instead of her typical dark blue and black clothing. In addition, her recent change in personality was made present by a desire to wear her hair out of her face -- pulled back by a headband. She and her parents cheer for Dash who is participating in track and field and applaud him for finishing in second place. Following Dash's athletic accomplishment, a new super-villain, The Underminer, emerges from underneath the earth. Violet and the rest of the family don their masks and suits, showing their rededication to fighting crime. Original Concept In a deleted scene (the original opening), she was still an infant, and was implied to have a problem with spitting up. Her life was later threatened by Syndrome, at that time an old villain who intended to get revenge on Mr. Incredible. As he froze Bob and Helen, he heard the sound of Violet cooing and crying and him, still holding the Parrs (called Smiths) hostage and frozen. He tried to look for her in her small crib, but it was revealed she had turned invisible and instantly spat up on Syndrome. It was also originally implied that even her own existence violated the law, as Syndrome, upon discovering that Mr. Incredible was not only married to Elastigirl, but also had her, he said "Isn't it against the law for Supers to breed?" ''Incredibles 2'' At the start of the film, Violet wants to help her parents battle the Underminer, but Helen and Bob insist she, Dash, and Jack-Jack stay behind, keep the crowds back and keep Jack-Jack safe. When Dash runs off to help, Violet tries to stop him with her force fields to no avail. Frustrated at being left to care for Jack-Jack on her own, Violet throws her mask on the ground, inadvertently revealing her identity to Tony, who runs off in disbelief. Violet eventually catches up with Dash and sees the Underminer's giant drill rampaging through the city street. She uses force field projectiles to save citizens from falling debris. With her father's help, Violet enters the drill and protects her family from an explosion caused by Bob and Helen blowing out the engine. Despite their heroic acts and efforts, she and her family are arrested by the police and eventually released by NSA agent Rick Dicker. After Helen receives a job from Winston Deavor at Devtech to campaign for the return of Supers, the Parrs are given a new, extravagant home owned by Deavor away from a motel they have stayed at since their previous home's destruction. Violet eagerly waits to attend her date with Tony at the movies, but the latter doesn't show up, causing her to run to her room and rebuff Bob's attempts to console her. She then spends the night crying and eating ice cream. At school, Violet gently confronts Tony at his locker for neglecting their date, and tries to lie that she wears her super suit for a Drama class, but the latter is confused and asks if he knows her. Shocked and abashed, Violet runs away, leaving the confused and uncertain Tony staring after her. Back home, she becomes an agitated wreck. She eventually finds out from Bob that he had contacted Dicker to find Tony and wipe his memory of Violet's Super identity, accidentally wiping the date he had planned with Violet, and also erasing all traces of Violet from his mind. Furious, Violet openly denounces her life as a Super and unsuccessfully attempts to destroy her suit by putting it in the kitchen sink's garbage disposal unit. She then throws it on the wall, and tries to tear it apart with her teeth, all of which proves futile. Bob brings Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack to a restaurant called The Happy Platter, where Tony works part-time at as a waiter. Violet is unaware of this fact and is so astonished upon realizing Tony is serving them that she sprays the water she was drinking out of her nose and embarrassing herself. The next day, Violet discovers that her baby brother Jack-Jack has powers and that her father knew all along. When she confronts him, Bob rants about how overwhelmed he is, but that he is trying to formulate the best way to work around his various difficulties. Finally realizing how much her father had been doing and how exhausted he truly is, Violet feels amazed to discover Jack-Jack's powers as Dash is. Violet decides to call Lucius for help when Bob is unable to tame the baby. Lucius is shown the baby's powers and gives Bob some helpful advice on realigning his life so he can take care of the kids. Later, an exhausted Bob returns home after dropping Jack-Jack off at Edna Mode's house and apologizes to Violet, confessing that he was trying to be a good dad by fixing her problem with Tony. A sympathetic Violet hugs and forgives her father, saying he is not "good", but "super". Bob then falls asleep for the next seventeen hours. After Bob brings Jack-Jack back, he shows everyone the baby's new powers and supersuit, much to Violet and Dash's delight, Helen and Bob are captured by Evelyn Deavor (who plans to throw a wrench in Winston's plan, due to her secret hatred for Supers). Evelyn then hypnotizes Voyd, Screech, Reflux, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, and Brick and sends them all to capture Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack at their home. With the remote in his hand, Dash quickly summons the Incredibile to escape with his siblings from the hypnotized wannabe supers. Lucius intervenes and is able to protect the kids, but is captured and hypnotized by Evelyn's goggles as well. The kids escape using the Incredibile, which they also use to board the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents and friends. As they search for Helen and Bob, Violet fends off a hypnotized Voyd. Despite the struggle turning vicious, Violet manages to subdue her and escape. Once they've managed to find their parents and Lucius in the ship's cockpit, Jack-Jack is able to free Helen from Evelyn's goggles and Violet is briefly reunited with her mother, who admits that she is proud of her heroism rather than concerned or upset. After the goggles are removed from the other hypnotized Supers, Violet works with Dash, Bob, and Lucius to prevent the rampaging ship from crashing into the city while Helen foils Evelyn's escape. On the mainland, the Supers are celebrated as great heroes and Evelyn is arrested and sent to prison. Violet's heroism is individually praised by Winston, and Violet strikes an applauding conversation with Voyd, who apologizes for attacking her on the ship. Shortly after, Supers are made legal again. At the end of the film, Violet confidently approaches Tony at school and entices him to make plans for another date, which he happily complies with. Much to Violet's discontent, the couple is driven to the movie theater by the Parrs. They soon witness two speeding cars engaged in a shoot-out. Tony hurriedly exits the car as Violet promises to be back at the theater in time for the movie before the previews end. The family then dons their masks and suits, taking off to pursue the criminals and aid the police in smashing the crime. Personality Violet's personality was originally that of a "shrinking violet". She speaks softly, and is generally shy and withdrawn. She yearns for a normal life and tries to fit in with others at school by reading beauty magazines and listening to music. However, the events of The Incredibles push Violet out of her comfort zone, causing her to become confident and proud of who she is. As the eldest child, Violet often finds herself placed under the stress and authority she doesn't want. But she has a curious and experimental nature to her, willing to explore her abilities and the world once she is freed from the family’s prohibitions about using their superpowers. She also has a sharp and observational sense of humor, and despite a strong sibling rivalry, she is fiercely protective of her little brothers Dash and Jack-Jack. In Incredibles 2, Violet has embraced her powers and displays a broader range of emotions that is typical of a girl her age: throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, she ultimately develops a sense of maturity and responsibility. She was also the one who suggested she and her brothers needed to take action after their parents and Lucius were in danger. Physical Appearance Violet is a 14-year-old girl https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/incredibles-2, with a slender build, small waistline, long thighs, and somewhat larger hips like her mother Elastigirl. She is 5'4" tall , and weighs 40 kg (90 lbs) . She has long straight bluish-black hair, bluish violet eyes, and a circular head. She tends to wear a headband to keep her hair back. Violet's supersuit consists of a red unitard with black bottoms and an "I" insignia on the chest, along with an orange belt and black gloves, thigh-high boots, and a black eye mask. She wears an orange headband with her supersuit. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses |-|Powers= *'Invisibility:' Through an unknown process, Violet Parr can render herself wholly or partially invisible at will. The exact nature of this power is not explained, nor are its limits (such as if it extends beyond the visible light spectrum). Violet cannot render her civilian clothes or any item she holds invisible as well, with the exception of her Incredibles uniform created by designer Edna Mode to coordinate with her powers. *'Force-Field Generation:' Violet can also mentally generate a psionic field of purple-tinged force, which she uses for a variety of effects. Most commonly, Violet generates near-indestructible force fields around herself or others targets. By generating additional force behind her psionic force shields, Violet can turn them into offensive weapons, as seen during her fight against Voyd. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields at the same time,Incredibles 2 and her force fields can be used to deflect heavy oncoming artillery. **'Levitation:' If Violet generates a force field while she's in mid-air, she levitates within it, and the reason why she levitates is because of the gravity becoming diminished inside the force field, creating a zero-gravity effect. She moves with her force field while she's floating inside it, and can reorient her position within her force field and also use her body to propel it forward. |-|Abilities= *'Intellect:' Violet has been shown to be quite intelligent. For instance, she came up with the idea to fly rocket by using the coordinates from the last launch. She also knew how to escape from her electrical bonds that Syndrome kept her and her family in, and was easily able to deactivate their restraints. *'Athleticism:' Although it was not exactly seen in the movie, in Disney INFINITY, Violet was very acrobatic and nimble, despite her skinny frame. In the 2018 sequel, she showed she could defend herself physically, as seen in her fight against a mind-controlled Voyd. |-|Weaknesses= *'Blunt-force:' While her shields are exceedingly sturdy, a particularly heavy, blunt force can potentially cause the wall of Violet's force field to hit her and dissipate, leaving her vulnerable to attack. In Incredibles 2, while she was shielding herself and her brothers from He-lectrix's electrical discharge, Krusher was able to shrink her force field, making it smaller. *'Energy Draining:' Both her powers can also sap her physical energy if she tries to maintain them under sustained heavy assault (as seen in A Magic Kingdom Adventure). *'Physical Apparel:' Violet cannot turn her normal clothes or any item she holds invisible like she can with herself, so she is forced to wear a specially designed supersuit that will disappear completely as she does. This limits the usefulness of her invisibility to a great extent, unless in her suit. *'Corrosive Substances:' Extremely corrosive substances, such as Reflux's lava, can melt through Violet's force fields. Gallery vlcsnap-2018-03-27-20h25m48s459 (2).png|Violet at the beginning of The Incredibles Violet_at_the_carnival.png|Violet Parr|link=gifs vlcsnap-2018-09-09-14h34m18s248.png|Violet and Dash Cp_FWB_Incredibles_20120926.jpg Pixar_TINC_Vi.jpg Pixar_TINC_Vi_2.jpg Pixar_TINC_Vi_Nervous.jpg Pixar_INC2_Violet_png.png Pixar_INC2_Vi_2.jpg Violet10.jpg Violet11.jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-09-14h40m26s448.png vlcsnap-2018-09-09-14h46m34s483.png vlcsnap-2018-09-09-14h47m09s663.png vlcsnap-2018-09-09-14h48m33s912.png Violet12.jpg Violet13.jpg 5 (1).jpg Incredibles-2-image.jpg 3 (4).jpg 4 (3).jpg 8 (1).jpg 5 (6).png 5 (5).png Pixar INC2 Violet forcefield.png Pixar TINC Violet forcefield.jpg Violet9.jpg Violet5.jpg Violet4.jpg Violet (2).jpg Violet3.jpg Violet8.jpg Violet6.jpg 2 (3).jpg 6jpg.jpg 7 (2).jpg vlcsnap-2018-09-13-21h13m58s793.png Violet and Jack-Jack (It turns).jpg VioletHeroesCard copy.jpeg|Violet's Disney Heroes Collection Card References de:Violetta Parr es:Violeta Parr fr:Violette Parr he:ויולט פאר ru:Виолетта Парр Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Incredibles 2 Characters